Country Love
by stubbendick26
Summary: Peter goes to a wedding reception but what happens when he wakes up the next morning with no memory of the night before. Who is the strange woman? What is wrong with Jasper? Peter is married?
1. Chapter 1

Last night I got served a little bit too much of that poison, babyLast night I did things I'm not proud of and I got a little crazyLast night I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby  
And I don't even know his last nameMy momma would be so ashamedIt started off, "Hey cutie, where are you from?"And then it turned into, "Oh no, what have I done?"And I don't even know his last name  
And he left the club about around 3 o'clock in the mornin'His Pinto is sittin' there in the parkin' lot when it should've been a warnin'And I had no clue what I was gettin' into so I blame it on the CuervoOh, where did my manners go?  
And I don't even know his last nameMy momma would be so ashamedIt started off, "Hey cutie, where are you from?"And then it turned into, "Oh no, what have I done?"And I don't even know his last name, here we go!  
Today I woke up thinkin' 'bout Elvis somewhere in Vegas, I'm not sureHow I got here or how this ring on my left hand just appearedOutta nowhere, I gotta go, I take the chips and the Pinto and hit the roadThey say what happens here stays here, all of this'll disappearIt's just one little problem  
I don't even know my last nameMy momma would be so ashamedIt started off, "Hey cutie, where are you from?"And then it turned into, "Oh no, what have I done?"And I don't even know my last name  
What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?Oh, what have I done? I don't even know my last nameWhen it turned into, "Oh no, what have I done?"And I don't even know my last name  
It started off, "Hey cutie, where are you from?"And then it turned into, "Oh no, what have I done?"And I don't even know my last name, oh yeah

Read more: CARRIE UNDERWOOD - LAST NAME LYRICS

_**RAVEN POV:**_

I arrived in Las Vegas to see my mother get married to an asshole of a man. I sat in the back of the chapel and watched as my mother once again married a man that I hated. _ She'll be divorced in three months,_ I thought as they walked past me to leave, I shook my head, turned, and bumped into a solid wall of muscle. I looked up and stared at the most gorgeous man I had ever seen; he stood at, at least 6'2, sandy blond shaggy hair, and the muscles wow I believe my panties just got soaked, I finally made my way up to his eyes they were... red, _Damn vampire_.

"I'm sorry" I said then walked around him. I arrived at the reception, my mother was already drunk, I shook my head and sat down. I started drinking heavily and danced with the strange vampire a few times, and I really enjoyed myself in his loving arms.

_**PETER POV:**_

I stared after the beautiful woman that bumped into me, there is a strong connection to her. Her wavy blond hair rested in the middle of her back, her blue eyes shined bright, my god that figure. Her breasts were the perfect size maybe a large C or small D, her stomach and arms toned from hard work, tight ass, great shaped hips. The jeans she wore were tight, the red blouse she wore was tight across her chest, a beautiful round belt buckle with a horse head in the center of it, and her black cowboy boots were sexy as hell. I noticed she was not too thrilled to be here, I followed her to a reception and watched as she avoided the bride and groom like the plaque. We both started drinking heavily, I know I danced with her a few times.

_**RAVEN POV:**_

I woke up the next morning with a bad headache, I walked into the bathroom to shower when I got out, I dressed then stared in the mirror when I noticed a sparkle reflection. I looked down and stared at my left hand shocked, a beautiful wedding band set rested on my ring finger, the rings are stainless steal, the engagement ring has a beautiful oval shaped diamond and small diamonds around the band, the wedding band is plain but works well working on a ranch. I heard a groan from the bedroom, I looked around the door and stared at the gorgeous man I ran into and he was staring at me but his eyes were green.

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked as I showed him my left hand, his eyes grew in shock then looked down at his own left hand and saw a wedding men's stainless steal band on his hand. "Oh god what did I do?" I whispered and sank down to the floor with my head in my hands. If my father was still around he would kill me.

"Well damn" he said then walked into the bathroom but came back out quickly, he looked nervous.

"What the hell happened to me? I was a vampire last night when we met." he said staring at me, I groaned then looked up at him.

"I have a gift, I can turn vampires immortal; you will still have all the abilities of a vampire but a little better, the speed, strength, heighten senses, your gift if you have one, but now you won't have to drink blood, you can eat, sleep, have children, go out in sunlight without worrying about turning into a disco ball, and your skin is softer and more human feeling but it is still hard to penetrate." I said as I got up and got dressed.

"Can I have the name of my new wife?" he asked as he dressed and watched me.

"Raven Salvatore, though I have no idea what my last name is now." I said grinning since my favorite song is last name by Carrie Underwood.

"Sorry dear, I'm Peter Whitlock" he said as he kissed my hand, _maybe a descendant of Jasper's _I thought.

"What do you want to do about this marriage?" I asked sitting on the bed looking up at him. I don't believe in divorce unless the spouse cheats, abuses the other, or abuse against their children.

"I want to work it out, I mean I wouldn't have married anyone I didn't have a strong connected with, even drunk. Plus my Yoda is telling me your my soul mate. Added to the fact these are expensive wedding rings." he said sitting next to me chuckling a little at the end of his statement.

"Yoda?" I asked as we sat trying to get to know each other.

"My gift, I just know shit. I call it Yoda. Yoda pops in when I need to know something, I don't get visions but I do get moments when I feel like I am needed somewhere and then I take off. Right now it is telling me my brother needs me, and he suffers from blood lust plus his gift is empathic." he said as he gathered all his things.

"I might be able to help him" I commented, he nodded as I gathered my things. We jumped into his 2013 four door, Ford ruby red F-150 truck, we left Vegas.

"So what brought you to Vegas?" he asked as we drove.

"Oh my mother was getting married again." I said shaking my head.

"How many times has she been married? Have you been married before? What about your father?" he asked while we drove trying to get to know me.

"Oh this would be her tenth marriage but she will be divorced again in three months, and no I've never been married before; I believe in divorce only if the woman is abuse, children being abused, or one or the other is cheating. My father past fifty years ago after confronting the Voultori, they wanted my powers for themselves of course I declined they didn't take it too well since I killed four of their guards that they sent after me. I was a daddy's girl and I miss him terribly." I said smiling at him, he grabbed my hand and kissed it gently.

"I'm sorry about your father my dear, if I could take that pain away I would. I have the same views on marriage, too many people get married and divorced for no reason. So tell me about yourself, what do you like to do? What are your hobbies? Where do you live?" he asked smiling as we entered Washington.

"Well I live in Dallas Texas, I own my own ranch. I have horses, ATVs, dirt bikes, motorcycles, a couple dogs, tons of farm animals, and a truck like this but it's royal blue. I rebuild old cars for a profit, I own a clinic for immortals since there is no way they can go to a regular doctor and I have the degrees for it as well; I love to read, cook, ride horses, I love to swim, I don't mind getting dirty, I love kids and want a house full, I play the guitar and piano nothing classical, I love country music, I go to bars just to two step, I drink Jack Daniels, smoke Marlboro's, and I even ride a mechanical bull once in a while. I had three brothers two were killed and one disappeared never had a sister, sisters tend to take things that don't belong to them. I am an immortal, an elemental as well on top of fixing vampires, I can also see who are soul mates or true mates." I said chuckling as I looked at Peter who looked shocked I just spilled so much to him.

"Your father would have been proud of how you live." he said smiling gently at me.

"So tell me about your self?" I asked smiling sweetly at him.

"Alright well, I have a brother that let me escape the Southern Wars..." he said then glanced at me looking a little worried.

"Don't worry I already know about the Southern Wars, I was there, I was the one that reported your sire's sire to the Voulturi. Of course that was after I was sure the Major escaped safely. Of course that was before they knew what I am." I said grinning then glanced out the window.

"How do you know the Major?" he asked glancing at me.

"He was a close friend of mine when he was human, he was like my brother and I loved him like one. When he disappeared from the military, shorthly after my brother's were killed, I went searching for him, he was the only brother I had left so I had to find him. I found him shortly after his captain escaped with a crazy blond, I watched over him then when he escaped I called the Voulturi and reported Maria. I stood by and watched as her entire army was destroyed as well as her. I never found him again, but I have been looking. Now I know you were his captain, such a good man I found. Now what else can you tell me about yourself?" I asked as we entered Forks, which made me giggle at the name.

"Thank you for protecting him when I left darling. OK umm, I am just like you I guess, I can't cook for shit, I like to read, swim, two stepping, riding horses, I love dogs but couldn't have any since they were always afraid of vampires, I live in a one bedroom apartment in San Antonio for now, I also rebuild cars for a profit." he said grinning as we pulled in a large white mansion. We got out of the truck and walked up to the door and knocked, I stood behind Peter looking around.

"Peter? What happened to your eyes?" a girl like pixie asked as she placed her hand on his arm, I growled and she released him, staring at me in shock.

"I need to see Jasper" Peter said I stared at him shocked. We walked in and sat on the couch.

"Peter? What do you I owe the pleasure this time?" Jasper asked as he came into the room he looked terrible, like he hadn't fed, or showered in a long time.

"I had a feeling you needed me, plus I brought my new wife to meet you." Peter said smiling at me, I stood and turned towards him.

"Hello Jasper it's been a while." I said smiling at the shocked look on his face. He was in front of me in a split second, he put his hand on my cheek and stared at me.

"Raven?" he asked I nodded and he pulled me into a strong embrace, I hugged him back.

"It is good to see you again brother" I said smiling at him with a couple tears escaping my eyes. He pulled me to him again, we held on to each for dear life. I looked up when someone tried to clear their throat annoyingly I looked at the pixie that looked like a 12 year old boy.

"Jasper do you mind introducing your _friend_" she asked but she sneered at the name friend.

"Sorry this is Raven Salvatore apparently Whitlock now. She and I grew up together she was my best friend and sister before I went to the war, I never saw her again after that. The only human memories I have are with her and her brothers in them. Raven this is my adopted family Esme her mate/husband Carlisle, Emmett his mate/wife Rosealie, Edward his mate/wife Bella their daughter Renneesme her mate/husband Jacob Black and Alice my wife unfortunately." he said smiling at me as he whispered the last part, and I grinned at him. I bowed my head slightly in greeting.

"Where are your brothers?" Jasper asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Uncle Guinze killed them shortly after you left for war, when they tried to save a vampire from the vampire hunters in our home town." I said as traitor tears fell from my eyes. He hugged me tighter and kissed my head.

"So Raven how did you meet Peter?" Jasper asked as he pulled me to the couch where Peter sat and moved me to sit between them. We started laughing.

"Well we met at my mother's tenth wedding in Vegas, of course I didn't know who he was but I knew what he was. I went to my mother's reception, started drinking heavily, we danced a few times, and I had the most fun I ever had just dancing with him. The next morning I woke up married to him, he told me his brother needed him after we talked a little while, I just rode with him not knowing it was you. We spent the whole way getting to know each other. We decided to work on our marriage since you know how I feel about divorce and such. But he is my soul mate so we should be fine. I found out about you when Peter asked to see you, I have been looking for you since you left Maria's compound." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"How do you know about Maria?" Jasper asked staring at Peter.

"I was there, I arrived about a year after Peter left and I watched over you. Don't worry about Maria, her and her army was destroyed at least two weeks after you left." I said grinning at him, he hugged me again whispering his thank yous. I pulled back and kissed his cheek.

"So you went to Vegas to celebrate your mother's marriage and ended up married to a complete stranger yourself. Why didn't you just annul the marriage?" Alice asked as she sat on Jasper's lap, who seemed to dislike her there.


	2. Chapter 2

"My mother's marriage was nothing to celebrate the bastard beats women but try telling her that. I don't believe in divorce or annulments unless there is abuse or cheating. No matter if your drunk or not when you get married to someone you need to stick it out and work hard to fix any problems." I said grinning at Peter he smiled back.

"Did your mother's new husband ever hit you?" Emmett asked watching me closely.

"Once, I shot him in the leg." I said giggling, Peter beamed with pride and chuckled.

"So where are guys going to live?" Rosealie asked, I smiled at her then looked at Peter.

"We are going to live on her ranch in Dallas, she owns it and a clinic so she is already set up. Plus I would love to work on a ranch once again." Peter said putting his arm around my waist.

"Jasper I want to help you with your blood lust" I said as I stood up and pulled him up with me causing the pixie to fall off his lap. I smiled and place one of my hands over his dead heart, and the other on his head. Peter smiled and crossed his arms across his massive chest watching me as my hands started glowing. When I was done Jasper opened his eyes and I smiled at him.

"Well hello baby blues" I said grinning when he ran to a mirror, I grinned when he came back and hugged me fiercely spinning me in a circle thanking me. I giggled kissing his cheek then I sat in Peter's lap snuggling into his chest, he wrapped his strong arms around my waist.

"What did you do to my son?" Esme demanded as she stared at Jasper's eyes, she looked frightened that I made him completely human.

"Just made him more human" I said as I snuggled up to Peter, he kissed my head and chuckled at Jasper who had a hand held mirror staring at his eyes.

"You know Jasper, your scars are gone as well, and your heart is beating again." Peter said grinning at the shocked look of the others. Jasper jumped up and took his shirt off and stared at his chest like everyone else. He then placed his hand over his heart and felt it beating.

"What did you do Raven?" Jasper asked looking down at me and I smiled at him.

"I took vampirism away and gave you immortality. You are faster, stronger, better heighten senses, you won't sparkle in the sun, your skin is softer but still hard to penetrate, you can now eat, sleep, use a bathroom, have babies, your heart beat is back, and are able to be around animals once again." I said smiling at the shocked look on the families faces. Rosealie stepped forward with her mate at her side and looked at me pleadingly at me. I nodded and motioned them forward, I repeated the process with them both. I smiled as the family got in line and I finished with the family, I smiled at them.

"If you need any birth control, to see a doctor, or anything here are my numbers and address. Call me anytime. Be right back." I said then ran to the truck and grabbed a box I had hidden in my duffel bag, I looked up when Jasper followed me out.

"Why in the world would you gift Alice? Now she is nagging me to have sex with her to get her pregnant so I can't leave her." he said looking depressed, I handed him the box of condoms.

"Just in case she somehow gets you in bed with her. I know how your mind works Jasper and how you were raised and let me tell you a secret your soul mate is waiting for you at my ranch. She is my assistant in the clinic and she helps me with the chores on the ranch. Her name is Samantha but she goes by Sam, and she actually looks like a woman not a 12 year old boy. She and I built her own ranch house a few yards from mine so she could have her own place for when she met her soul mate. She is a lot like me, she loves the outdoors, and she has no problem with dirt or mud. Hell we went mud riding last weekend and let me tell you there was not a spot on her that was not covered in mud. She fell off her dirt bike when it got stuck and she fell in a deep mud puddle. I never laughed so hard in my life then she threw mud at me, we both ended up covered head to toe in mud." I said laughing at the remember, Jasper chuckled. Peter came out a short time later smiling at us.

"Jasper you could always have her sign the divorce papers tonight and we can all leave tomorrow. We won't hold it against you since she has cheated on you since the beginning. I need to go to San Antonio to pack my things then go back to Dallas to start moving into the ranch house." Peter said putting his arm around me grinning like a fool.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, I have my soul mate waiting for me." Jasper said grinning then raced off, we could hear arguing coming from upstairs. We walked back into the house and the family was looking at real estate.

"What's going on?" I asked sitting on Peter's lap, everyone looked up at me smiling, they all looked so happy.

"We are looking for a place in Dallas. We want to be closer to the only doctor that could help us with our health, and our children's health." Rosealie said smiling at me, I nodded at her.

"Peter explained most of this to us but I have no clue what will change, I mean I get what you told us before you left but I like the specifics." Bella said and I nodded.

"Well you will be able to do everything a human can do; brushing your teeth, yearly medical exams for the women, men won't need them since they won't be getting any older, and the woman will be having children so you will need to do your yearly exams so nothing will go wrong with the pregnancies. There is actually a ranch that is for sale that is across the street from mine, that is the closet place that would be big enough to build a house or several houses so the families could have their own places for their children to grow but still close enough to the others. I own 140 acres of land the land across the street is 130 acres. It would only take a month or two to build enough houses, fences if you want them, and playground equipment in the middle of the houses so everyone can help watch everyone's kids." I said grinning at them then handed the number to the owner of the property to Carlisle. I watched as he walked off to place an offer then he called the warehouse to order everything they wanted for their homes and delivered to my house. I smiled when Jasper came down the stairs with his bags, he grinned at me, he looked better and freshly showered, he continued to load Peter's truck with his things. When he got done he sat down next to me, Jasper was now dressed better, he was now wearing his jeans, a muscle shirt under a blue plaid shirt, brown cowboy boots, and a descent size belt buckle. I grinned at him.

"Now there is the country boy I know and love." I said giggling at him as his grin widen.

"This country boy is going back to his roots and it is staying that way, thank you darling you will never know how much it meant to me and my family for what you did. Raven can you tell me what my new home will be like?" Jasper asked while he grabbed my hand and held it tightly, I smiled at him.

"Well I own 140 acres of land all fenced in, there are eight horses, four dogs, chickens, cows, lambs, sheep, pigs, a huge vegeteable garden, and a few dozen fruit trees. You also need to be aware of the wild turkeys, deer, hogs, foxes, buffalo, rattlesnakes, coyotes, and skunks that sneak onto the property. We have only had a couple of grizzly bears that wondered too close. I have a huge barn filled with everything needed for the animals and equipment for the farm, then there is the store room full of dirt bikes, ATVs, motorcycles, and other toys for the adults some for kids. I have a huge garage for rebuilding cars. I helped Sam build her place which I already told you, four horses and two dogs are hers. The house is almost identical to the one you grew up in with all the updated cool shit we have now a days, we built an entertainment room in the basement, along with a huge store room full of canned vegeteables and fruit, three large deep freezers full of meat, and a closet full of quilts for long winter nights. Of course I also have a store room in my basement which would be a good idea to build one in each house since being so close to the mountains we get snowed in a lot so leaving our homes during that would be a bad idea. We both have large gun cases filled with rifles, shot guns, pistols, and ammo, because of the wildlife and the hunting we do. We both have bows and tons of arrows all under lock and key, for safety purposes, and the cases are located in the master bedroom closets. Then there is the clinic that sits closer to the road then the houses. I am the only immortal doctor, there really is no difference in human and immortal pregnancies and our general health but if something was to go wrong or strange we don't need too many people asking questions. I could actually use another doctor if your interested Dr. Cullen." I said grinning at Carlisle.

"I would be honored." I nodded and smiled as I saw the women start to fall asleep.

"We will probably be leaving around noon since it is everyone's first time sleeping in years. I have extra rooms at my house for everyone to stay in until your homes are ready." I said, everyone nodded then went to their own rooms. I smiled at Peter as he picked me up and took me to his room. I smiled as Peter laid me gently on the bed then started kissing me with such passion, I felt my panties get soaked.

"You smell so good Raven" he said as he stripped us both of all our clothes. He looked down at me silently asking if I was ready I nodded, he quickly entered me then he paused when I flinched in pain, his eyes grew huge in shock, I guess we both thought we had done this on our wedding night. After a few moments I moved my hips signaled I was ready. Peter pulled almost all the way out then pushed back in watching my facial expression. Soon I was begging for him to go harder and faster. Peter was soon pounding into me, when we finally hit our last climax together after four hours. We both laid down snuggled into each others arms.

"That was amazing Peter" I whispered smiling up at him.

"Yeah it was, I wish I would have known you were still a virgin, I would have been easier on you. How do you feel?" he said I smiled at him.

"I feel great darling, and I wouldn't have changed anything about this." I said kissing his lips softly. We both fell asleep, I woke to a huge crash. I jumped out of bed and dressed in cotton black short shorts, and a black tank top then rushed out the door and ended up in Jasper's room. I stared at Jasper, Alice, and some unknown male, they were arguing but I didn't listen to what they were saying, soon the rest of the family was standing behind me looking half asleep. I saw Alice slap Jasper, and knowing how Jasper was raised I knew he would never strike a woman no matter if she looks like a boy, I rushed forward and punched Alice in the face knocking her on her ass. She looked up at me as I stood in front of Jasper, I saw the unknown male rush me but he soon crumbled to the floor I looked at Peter and Jasper as they stood over the male looking very angry, Edward and Emmett moved to help them while Rosealie and Bella flanged me.

"What the hell is your problem Alice? I will not stand by and watch as you strike my brother knowing he won't hit you back, but know this bitch if you ever put your hands on any of the men in my family you will answer to me and/or the other women here." I said to her calmly.

"Jasper is MINE, he is staying with me and having a family with me." Alice yelled as she stood, I tilted my head to the side and stared at her.

"No he is not yours, your soul mate is laying on the floor with the men standing over him. You can not have two men, and just so you know you can not have children with anyone but your soul mate." I said grinning at the shocked look on her face. "Now you men know not to ask if the child is yours. Everyone besides Jasper is with their soul mates, but Jasper's soul mate is waiting for him to come home back in Dallas." I said grinning at Jasper.

"NO!" Alice yelled and lunged at me, I ducked just as she went to punch me and I kicked her in the chest sending her crashing in the wall. We all watched as she sank to the floor and cried real tears for the first time in a long time.

"Alice you need to let him go, or you will not be welcomed on our property." Esme said as she glared at Alice, Alice nodded.

"I have a question since Esme has been acting as our mother what would our kids be to hers?" Bella asked, everyone turned to look at me as I looked around at everyone else.

"Well she looks older then everyone but not by much so she could act as an older sister instead to the girls and the guys could be cousins or brothers to Carlisle Or the guys can just be the women's husbands." I suggested everyone nodded and smiled at me. We watched as the strange man and Alice left together, we all went back to bed and slept til morning. I woke up and went to the kitchen, after I dressed, to start on breakfast, when everything was done I smiled as everyone started to pile into the dinning room and made their own plates. I smiled as everyone finished saying how amazing it was to eat again and how good it was, soon they all left to pack their belongings as Peter and I cleaned up the kitchen together. When we were done I packed all the dishes for Esme. I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed across my chest and smiled as everyone loaded their cars and u haul of their things. Everyone was excited. We all got into our vehicles, Peter, me, Jasper, Alice, Rosealie, and Emmett jumped into the Peter's truck with us saying they sold their cars and were going to buy something more country.

"So Raven what is it like running a ranch with only you two girls?" Rosealie asked I looked back at her.

"To be honest busy. Feeding and watering all the animals everyday, then there is gathering eggs, milking the cows, going to the gardens checking on everything, riding the fence line to make sure it is still standing, fixing the fence when needed, shearing the sheep when needed, training new horses then selling them which I do, cleaning the horses, cleaning the stalls, then there is gathering meat for the winter." I said shaking my head of course Peter and Jasper knew what I meant since they were born and raised on a farm. Jasper looked at me with concern when he realized only Sam and I ran the ranch, usually it is a man that runs everything.

"What do you mean gathering meat? Don't you go to the store for that stuff?" Emmett asked looking at us.

"What about clothes?" Alice asked as she stared at me with a hateful look.

"Don't ya'll get cold? What happens when the animals are sick or hurt?" Rosealie asked, I grinned at Jasper.

"Where is your father?" Jasper asked with concern I looked at Peter and he squeezed my hand showing sorport.

"Guys Sam and Raven live off the land. The only time they go into town is for animal fed, new animals, selling animals, stocking on hygiene products or kitchen supplies or medical supplies. Everything else they do themselves." Peter said grinning at me.

"It's cool only two girls can do all that alone." Rosealie said then grinned at me.

"As for the other questions Sam takes care of that. She makes quilts, and some clothes, as well as the veterinarian. She went to school just to help with the animals. We built a add on to the clinic just for the animals. As for your question Jasper my father was killed fifty years ago by the Voultori because he wouldn't give me up." I said smiling at Jasper when he had the look of pride on his face then sorrow when he heard about my father.

"What about the meat?" Emmett said getting into the idea of working on a ranch.

"We slaughter some of the animals near November plus we do a lot of hunting as well. We use the hides for leather goods and furniture." I said smiling at the sick look on Alice's face.

"Why not buy everything that seems like a lot of work?" Alice asked staring at me with contempt.

"What's the point, I may have the money but we are simple country folk plus everything we make lasts a hell of a lot longer than the shit you buy in a store. Those clothes you are wearing will not last ten minutes in my life. We need to get something clear here and now, this is my place, Peter and I are the boss so you will not be bossing anyone or dressing anyone. If they choose to learn the life of a farm hand or own their own farm, I will pay them based on their work performance, not by who they are or help them start their own farm. You don't like it then leave, this is my way of life and I will not have anyone messing it up and I will not change it for anyone." I said glaring at the pixie girl, she got on my nerves.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your my wife so you can beat your pretty little ass that I will be out there with you everyday and helping you run it. I believe it is time you get some more help I bet you girls have little time to yourself or to have any fun." Peter said grinning and I knew he was excited about working on a farm again, I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Since my soul mate works with you and your my sister I will also be helping you." Jasper said as he patted my hand.

"I would like to learn how to cook, store food for the winter, and make clothes/quilts. Just don't make me watch you slaughter animals." Rosealie said with a grimace I nodded to her smiling.

"I want to learn how to hunt, and help around the farm." Emmett said smiling at me, I grinned at him and nodded.

"Well Sam can teach Rose how to make the clothes and quilts, and I'll teach you how to work a garden, canning fruits and vegetables, cook, bake, and the best way to store it." I said smiling at the woman, she nodded. "Peter and Jasper can teach you all you need to know about the work on a farm and how to hunt as well as taking care of the animals after wards." I added smiling at the Whitlock boys who nodded. I jumped when my phone rang, I looked at the caller ID it said 'Sam'.

"Hello" I said smiling at Jasper.

"Raven are you coming home soon? We are having some difficulty." Sam said I sighed.

"Yeah hun, we should be home in a few hours. What has happened?" I asked as I pulled a pen and notepad out to take notes of everything that needed to be taken care of immediantly.

"Well Bessie had her calf both are fine, a coyote got a hold of a couple sheep, a fox got a few chickens, and George was here again and shot Misty. Damn man could have killed her if he was a better shot." she said with anger in her voice, I growled.

"Damn it, I thought he was gone for good. How is Misty doing?" I asked as I wrote down everything.

"She is alright but we need to go into town soon and stock up on medications and feed. It will be about two weeks til she is able to run again. Wait a minute did you say 'we'?" she asked sounding upset once again.

"Alright we can do that tomorrow and yes I said 'we'. I got married to my soul mate two days ago, I found my brother and your soul mate as well, but we brought his whole family and a few of them wants to help us with the farm which is good since you keep complaining that we don't have enough time to have fun. They also bought the property across the street from us." I said grinning at Jasper who looked ready to jump through the phone to get to Sam.

"Oh cool, I'm so excited." she said then we hung up.

"She sounds stressed out" Peter commented as he stared out the window.

"Yeah she hates it when I leave. I keep things from getting to stressful around there since I do most of the heavy lifting." I said grinning at him, he grabbed my hand and kissed it. We rode the rest of the way with small talk and laughs. We pulled onto my property and I smiled.

"Welcome home boys" I said smiling at Peter and Jasper. "Come on I will give you the tour." I added, then started showing them the property. I showed them where the animals were, the barn, the store room, slaughter house, my furniture room, Sam's room where she made the clothes and quilts, then I showed them the house. I showed them the living room, dinning room, kitchen, a large linen closet, the basement which had a huge store room full of food and canned goods, a laundry room, an excerise room, and large liquor cabinet. Then we went upstairs and showed them where they wood be staying, I took Peter to our bedroom where he unpacked what he had. The master bedroom had a king size four poster bed made of cherry wood with white cotton sheets and a tan comforter with a black horse in the middle, a cherry wood dresser, a large walk in closet, and I showed Peter the gun cases then gave him an extra key so he could get into it. The master bathroom is almost like a spa, there is a large linen closet full of towels, extra blankets, quilts, hygiene products, and cleaning supplies. Each of the other rooms has a queen size bed made of oak, a dresser, and a desk, a walk in closet, and descent size bathroom. I smiled as I went back into the kitchen and made lunch, we all sat down to eat and laughed and talked about the property plus the jobs that needed done. I smiled as Sam walked out the door and said she would be back. I looked up from the dishes, when I heard a gun shot. I grabbed my rifle and ran out the door, I found George with a rifle pointed at Sam who looked like she was bending down to pick up a baby sheep that got out of the pin when she heard the shot she froze. George's back was towards me so he didn't see me until I cocked my rifle and pushed it against his head.

"Put down your gun. What the hell are you doing here George?" I demanded, as I glared at the man as he put the gun down then slowly turned towards me.

"Ah my beautiful flower. How are you? I have been waiting for you." he said trying to sound seductive.

"Peter can you grab his rifle for me love?" I asked, he nodded with a grin. I kept an eye on George as Peter grabbed his gun and walked back towards me. Peter unloaded George's gun then handed it to Emmett who stood behind him looking smug.

"George meet my husband Peter Whitlock and my brother Jasper Whitlock" I said grinning as I lowered my rifle. I watched as George's eyes got huge in shock.

"Boys meet George Felgi, Dallas's own stalker expert." I said glaring at the man.

"What do you mean stalker my love?" Peter asked me as he stared at the man and Jasper walked over to Sam and helped her with the sheep.

"I met George when I went into town to sell a black stallion and he has been following me ever since proclaiming his undying love for me. He has been coming to my property too many times, he follows me when I go into town, he kills my live stock, and steals equipment. I'm done with this if I see you again I will put a bullet hole through you. And never threaten my family again." I sneered at him and Peter stepped in front of me glaring at George.

"Get lost George and don't come back or I will let my husband have at you" I said then walked to Sam and Jasper who were checking on Misty. I looked over my favorite and best horse, and saw George had shot her in the hind leg. I heard George leave in a hurry.

"What do you think Sam? Is there a chance she will recover fully from this?" I asked as Sam checked the wound and cleaned it again, the family has gathered around us by now.

"She has a very good chance, the wound is not a full on hit it was just a fragment of the bullet so it was very shallow. With some rest she should be fine and back to work soon. We still have enough sheep and chickens to last for a while since we have a lot of new babies this year." She said and I nodded petting Misty's main.

"How are we with milk, butter and the other stuff we make?" I asked as we walked around the property then headed back to my house.

"We are low on everything plus with all these new people we should start freezing some of it." Sam suggested and I nodded.

"That's a good idea, we can freeze the butter, bread, yogurt, and some of the pies we make. Oh this is my husband Peter Whitlock, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, Edward and Bella Mason, Renneesme and Jacob Black, Emmett and Rosealie McCarty, Alice and Troy Henderson, and Jasper Whitlock my brother and your soul mate. Sorry things have been too busy for introductions." I said grinning as her eyes grew wide as she took in Jasper. Sam was a good looking girl with waist length light brown hair, hazel eyes and a great figure. I smiled when she jumped in his arms and held him tight then kissed him. I noticed Alice was going towards them, I stepped in front of her.

"What did I tell you? You two are no more get over it." I whispered at her while glaring at her.

"What do you still need done tonight?" Emmett asked we all looked at him.

"Um we need to check the fence and find out how that sheep got out. I need to make some butter, yogurt, and bread. I think that's it." I said looking at Sam who nodded.

"I can make the bread." Esme said as she looked around.

"Alright well we need at least four loafs for my house and two for Sam's since Jasper is moving in with her. After the other houses are built we can teach the other girls how to make the bread and I can make some recipe books for each of them as well. I can also teach them how to make butter, clean the milk, make cheese, and yogurt." I said smiling at the girls nodded. "Sam can you show Jasper where he can put his things? Peter you remember how to ride the fence right?" I asked they both nodded and grinned at me. "Emmett go with Peter so you know what to do so if you decide to have your own little farm you know what to do." I said smiling at a nodding Emmett, Rosealie laughed then kissed her husband and followed me back to the house. Alice went inside with Esme to make the bread while Rosealie, and Bella watched as I made the butter. When I was done I grabbed three baskets and told them to follow me. I made sure I had my pistol on my hip and a rifle leaning against a plum tree while I picked some plums and strawberries. We walked until we arrived at the fruit trees.

"Alright ladies this is for homemade yogurt pick any fruit you want. We have plums, apples, oranges, strawberries, grapes, and bananas." I said, they walked off picking fruit after I showed them what to look for and ready to be picked.

"Hey Raven are these blueberries?" Bella asked I looked up at her and nodded when I saw she had indeed found my blueberry bushes.

"If you want some go ahead and pick some. I need to go to the store soon to get more things for the house and farm." I said as we walked back, they nodded and grinned. I walked into my kitchen and showed them how to make yogurt, and how to cure milk to make cheese. I walked out of the house and started milking the cows.

"Raven honey, we found the broken fence the little sheep used to get out and Emmett fixed it for you. I think he could really be a big help here." Peter said smiling at me, as I walked up to the house with bucket of fresh milk.

"Alright that sounds good. Peter I have been thinking I have all that land over there next to Sam. What do you think about offering it to the Cullen clan? Since they already paid for the land across the street we can turn that into the children's playground and our's. We can make a mud pit, there is great hunting over there, and there would so much room for any children to run and play. There are no cars that come this way so we don't have to worry about that." I said as he watched me clean the milk of hair, and germs.

"I think it is a wonderful idea babe." he said smiling at me as I put the milk in the frig.

"I need to go into town tomorrow and get a few things. So I will be taking Jasper, Emmett, Bella, and Rosealie. The guys can help me getting the fed for the animals, I need a few new animals, and the girls can get what they need plus I need to stock up on a few things as well. We should talk to everyone tonight about the properties." I said as I watched him lean against the counter and smile at me.

"That sounds good babe, but why can't I go with you?" he asked as I started on dinner.

"Well babe you still need to go to San Antonio to get your things. We still need to go to the bank so I can add you to the ranch account and my personal." I said smiling at him then kissed him gently then went back to cooking.

"Alright dear, I will leave in the morning and return by tomorrow night I might take Edward to speed things up a little." he said grinning, I nodded and giggled. Everyone came in just as I sat everything on the table.

"Carlisle I was wondering if you guys would like to build your homes here next to Sam's place and we use the land across the street as a playground for any children and our's. Peter and Jasper could make a mud pit, trails, and there is great hunting over there. I am going into town tomorrow for several things I will need Jasper, Emmett, Rosealie, and Bella to tag along. I will also be going to the bank to add Peter to my accounts, and the property. I was also thinking since we will be sharing this land and that one across the street I wanted to add Carlisle to the property as a partner. That way you are still involved in the decision making with building new buildings and when you learn more about farm life we will discuss everything together instead of everything on Peter and my shoulders." I said after dinner was finished, I looked at everyone they all seemed to be in thought.

"I think it's a good idea Raven and I would like to add your name to the property over there and we can discuss what to add and how much. Esme is our decorator so she can make blueprints for that property. I believe with most of us working the farm with you, us moving on the same property would be ideal. Everything would get done a lot quicker." Carlisle said, I nodded then looked at Peter who nodded and smiled.

"Edward and Troy I need you guys to come with me to San Antonio so I can pack my things and bring them back." Peter said both men nodded but Alice didn't look happy.

"Raven what are we getting tomorrow so we can be ready in the morning?" Emmett asked really getting into farm life.

"Well we need to buy more fed for the animals, since there are so many of us we need more cows, chickens, sheeps, pigs, lambs, and some more seeds so you guys can have your own gardens, I mean mine is big enough but I'm sure a lot of you want your own to work. I also need to stock up on hygiene products, kitchen supplies, medical supplies, and I'm sure the other ladies need things as well so the girls that will be here need to make a list of everything needed and we will get it. Sam you are in charge while I'm gone and teach them what they need to know." I said smiling at her. "Oh and keep an eye on Alice I don't trust her." I whispered as she left with Jasper, she nodded and they headed out. I sat down with Peter, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosealie, Edward, Bella, Renneesme, and Jacob.

"Alright what should we do with the property across the street?" Esme asked as we looked at a rough draft of the property.

"Well there should be a storage building large enough to hold several four wheelers, dirt bikes, bicycles, a huge trunk for kids toys, and stuff like that. A nice patch of the property we can make a baseball diamond, so we can play baseball with the children or just us." I said grinning at everyone they all nodded we watched as Esme drew it in.

"We can use the wooded area for the adults, make trails, and mud holes for when we go mud riding." Edward said I looked up at him and grinned.

"I always wanted to know what you looked like dirty" Bella said grinning up at her husband. We all laughed at her statement and the look of lust on her face.

"Don't worry Bella he will be coming home every night dirty working here." I said smiling at them.

"Alright I think we can make a huge play area for the kids, you know jungle gym, swings, slides, a little house for the girls, forts for the boys, and like a little street of concrete for them to ride bikes and skate when they first learn going all around the place." Rosealie said with a grin on her face, we all nodded smiling. Once that was finished we all went our seperate ways to bed. Peter and I went straight to sleep. I woke up at dawn, I dressed in tight Levi jeans, a light blue tank top, a brown belt with my horse buckle, I put on my worn brown cowboy boots, and grabbed my brown cowboy hat then headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. I looked up when everyone came through the door, smiling. I sat breakfast on the table and smiled as everyone ate then got ready to leave. Emmett and Jasper went out front to hock up my horse trailer and loaded a few cages for the chickens. I smiled as the women handed me their lists and sizes for the clothes. I kissed Peter as did all the other married couples seperating for the time being. We left for the market. We stocked up on everything for the house then went to the animal store and stocked up on feed, then we went to the place where we buy animals. I got two more bulls, five milking cows, five pigs, five sheep, six lambs, and ten chickens. We went to the bank and took care of everything I wanted to. We finally made it home and put the animals in their proper pins. I started on lunch as Jasper taught Emmett how to work a farm and how to take care of the animals.


	4. Chapter 4

I grinned when I listened to Jasper stutter once trying to remember how to answer Emmett's question about where I got the the furniture. After lunch I walked out to my furniture room and started working on a baby crib it would be my gift to Rosealie and Emmett knowing how hard they were working on having a child, I had at least ten made already but this one was going to be special for them. I smiled as Jasper came into the room and looked over my work.

"So you are the one who made all the furniture in both ranch houses. I should have known." he said smiling when he realized what I was making.

"Yep. Let's go get started on your families homes." I said as I put down the sander, we both walked out and started digging up five basements then putting down the concrete walls. We had just started to make the walls inside the basements and ceilings when Peter and the others arrived. I smiled at him as he walked into our home and started unpacking. We had just finished putting up the walls when Peter and the others joined us. We finished the first floor when we called it a night and we went inside to clean up and start on dinner. We finished eating and sat around talking.

"So did you get everything you wanted to done?" Peter asked as we got ready for bed.

"Yeah I even bought some new jeans, boots, hats, and shirts for you." I said smiling as I pointed to his side of the closet where I hid his new things.

"Thank you darling" he said pulling me towards him and kissing me passionately. I smiled as we crashed onto the bed, never breaking the kiss. We made love all night, then fell asleep. I woke the next morning and started on my chores. I gathered eggs, milked the cows, and gathered some fruit and vegetables from my storage. I started on breakfast which consisted of eggs, bacon, ham, hash browns, fruit, pancakes, coffee, juice, and milk. I smiled as Peter came down the stairs buttoning his red plaid shirt. He leaned down and gave me a kiss then sat down and started eating with me. I looked up as the others came down the stairs all looking very country except Alice who looked pissed her new husband was dressing like a redneck, she wore a strapless dress which made me grin. Jasper and Sam came up to me after breakfast and asked if I could fill out a marriage certificate for them, I ushered them into my office and filled one out for them, after they signed it and exchanged rings they were officially married.

"I will send this off to get it on record." I said smiling at them. "Alright we have a lot to do today." I added smiling at Sam and Jasper.

"What is on the agenda today?" Rose asked, I smiled at her.

"Well the animals need to be feed and fresh water like everyday. But the sheep need shearing, we need to gather fresh fruits and vegetables, and some animals time has come." I said smiling at Rose knowing she didn't like that.

"Alright show me which animals and us men will take care of that." Emmett said grinning, I giggled.

"Peter and Jasper know which ones." I said kissing Peter then heading off with the girls to teach them how to shear the sheep, then we went to the gardens and gathered everything that was ready, when we got back to the house I showed them how to can everything, make jams, and store them so they last longer. We were laughing when the boys came in with meat, I helped Peter seperate the meat for different meals while teaching the others how to seperate everything and label them, then showed him where we were storing it. We went back to the kitchen and had lunch. I smiled as the guys said they still had to deal with the chickens.

"Alright I will be taking the girls to teach them how to shoot since we have nothing left for a couple hours." I said as Sam came out with a few rifles and a few pistols. They nodded and left, we soon made it to our practice range. Sam and I taught the girls gun safety, how to load it, shoot it, and clean them safely.

"Raven why are you teaching us how to shoot?" Esme asked as we headed back to the house.

"The guys will not always be there and you need to know how to shoot in case you run into a bear or a rattlesnake. Keep a gun on you at all times." I said smiling at her, she nodded understanding. I jerked my head up when I heard a growl, I looked over and next to my truck was a very pissed off grizzly bear. I pointed my rifle at him and shot hitting him in the shoulder. He charged the girls shot the bear he went down but got me with his claws since I was closer to my truck.

"Damn it" I whispered and hit my knees, my shirt was torn and I had slashes across my stomach and chest.

"RAVEN!" I looked up and stared at a very worried Peter and Jasper. Everyone else was looking equally worried.

"I am alright, I just need to clean the wounds, wrap them up, and rest til dinner by then I will be as good as new with no scars. Jasper make sure you save that hide." I said grinning at my new family. Peter picked me up and carried me into the house and took care of my wounds, he laid me down on the couch so I could rest.

"Peter honey go help everyone finish their homes I will be fine." I said, he nodded kissing me gently then leaving. I went to sleep. I woke up and started dinner the wounds were now completely healed so I felt no pain. Everyone came and said the homes were almost finished now they just needed to decorate and furnish them. Once dinner was finished and cleaned up I sat on the porch swing with Peter talking about our lives when my phone rang.

"Hello" I answered and listened to heavy breathing.

"Raven Salvatore?" a man asked who sounded strangely familiar.

"That is my maidan name how can I help you?" I asked then giggled as Emmett ran across the yard with Edward right behind him with mud all over him.

"My baby girl got married and I missed it" he said I sat up straighter.

"Who the hell is this? My father is dead." I demanded everyone stopped and stared at me, Peter wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"It is me darling, I just escaped Volterra, I am on my way sweetheart." he said then hung up, I got up and walked away with tears running down my face. I stopped at the horses pin and watched as they played.

"Honey? Are you alright?" Peter asked wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"No, I'm not how can my father still be alive. I can't deal with false hope Peter. What am I suppose to do if this is proven to be false." I said turning and burying my face in his chest.

"Live like you do every other day darling, we will get through this together." he whispered in my hair.

"I love you Peter" I said pulling back to look at him.

"I love you too darling forever" he said kissing me gently. I held onto him like he was my life line.

TWO MONTHS LATER:

The Cullen's homes were finished as was the property across the street, we were all in my house making extra jams, butter, bread, and canned goods for all the houses. The men were out taking care of the animals, and fence that was broke again. I looked up when someone knocked on the door, I grabbed my rifle as did the other women. I opened the door and stared at my father.

"Daddy?" I asked as I stared open mouth, he nodded I dropped the rifle and hugged him tightly and cried. I saw the girls leave smiling at me.

"Where have you been?" I asked as I pulled him to the couch.

"In Volterra in a cell, for the last fifty years. How are you baby girl? Your mother? Where is your new husband? Is he good to you?" he fired questions at me which made me grin, I looked up as Peter came rushing through the door without a shirt on.

"Father this is my husband Peter Whitlock, Peter meet my father Jack Salvatore." I said they shook hands and sat down on either side of me.

"As for your other questions father, I am doing great, mom got remarried for the tenth time when I met Peter two months ago, and he is very good to me." I said smiling at Peter.

"PETER! Damn it, I need help catching that damn bull, you can not leave me on my own Raven will kill me if I break the fence again..." Edward yelled through the house but stopped when he came into the living room and we were all staring at him.

"Everything alright Raven?" he asked inching his way in then the rest of the family came in.

"Everything is alright guys this is my father Jack Salvatore father meet our extended family; Edward and Bella Mason, Rosealie and Emmett McCarty, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Renneesme and Jacob Black, Jasper and Sam Whitlock, Alice and Troy Henderson. They help around the ranch and live in their own places on the property." I said smiling as my father shook all their hands and smiled at them.

"Who runs this place?" father asked sitting back down on the couch as Emmett left to help Edward with the bull, and everyone else went back to what they were doing.

"Peter and I do, but Carlisle helps us make important decisions, before I met Peter it was only Sam and I." I said smiling at Peter as he ate a sandwich.

"Wow baby girl I'm proud of you. So how did you meet Peter?" father asked, I looked at Peter panicked.

"I met Peter at mom's wedding, we had a lot of fun together and drank a lot, the next morning we were married then we went to Jasper who grew up with me and we all kinda came together." I said smiling at Peter who chuckled.

"So you guys got married while you both were drunk and are still married." father asked looking confused.

"Don't worry sir, we found out a month ago that even though we don't remember that night we were apparently smart enough to have prenuptrials made." Peter said grinning like a fool.

"Babe I have to go and fix the tractor." Peter added kissing me gently, shook my father's hand again then left.

"Does he help a lot around here?" father asked as he followed me into the kitchen so I could finish the jam I started making.

"Yes he does, after everyone moved here the men pretty much took over taking care of the ranch and us women take care of the house, and doing little chores here and there. But you know me, I always have to be doing something." I said giggling putting a jarred jam on a cooling rack then I would move it to a box full of jars that needed to go to the cabinet in the basement.

"Oh I know Lilly girl" he said, I looked up and stared at him. My father never called me that it was only baby girl or Ray. One person called me Lily girl and that was a vampire by the name of Greg who had the gift of transforming into any being he wanted.

"Father can you hand me that cinnamon stick?" I asked knowing my real father was alergic. I watched as he grabbed the stick and put it on the counter, I pulled my pistol and pointed at his head.

"What are you doing Raven? Put that away." He demanded, I glared at the man with tears in my eyes.

"No way Greg you gave yourself away by calling me Lily girl my father never called me that plus my father was deathly alergic to cinnamon." I glared pushing him out of my house, everyone saw us and looked confused.

"Babe what are you doing?" Peter asked as he stood behind me with Jasper.

"He isn't my father, this is Greg he is a transforming vampire, he most likely came to get me away from my home and you guys. I told you two months ago that I couldn't handle this being a joke well I can now." I said setting the vampire on fire.

"How did you figure it out?" Jasper asked as Peter wrapped his arms around me.

"Well I got supisious when he didn't remember you, he called me lily girl and my father never called me that only Greg did, then I asked him to hand me a cinnamon stick which proved he was not my father." I said as I stared at the sky with tears running down my face.

"Why a cinnamon stick?" Emmett asked hugging Rose to him.

"Her father was deathly alergic." Jasper said, I nodded and buried my face into Peter. I walked away and went into our music room and sat down at the piano and starting playing a sad tune.

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh  
I looked up when the family came into the room and sat around me watching and listening.  
I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there  
I noticed Peter and Jasper was leaning against the piano and the women were crying.  
Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh

Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back  
I looked up as I sang and tears were falling from my eyes, I smiled slightly as Sam sat down at her drums getting ready for her part.  
Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh  
I smiled as Sam started playing the drums.  
If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
By hurting you

I smiled as everyone applauded and smiled at us.

"Wow you girls are good." Nessie said smiling at us as she wiped her face.

"Thank you" I said smiling at her wipping my own face.

"Raven wrote that song for her dad years ago." Sam said putting her arm around grinning.

"Peter this song should have been ours" I said whispering in Sam's ear the song I wanted to play, she nodded and sat back down at the drums while I grabbed my guitar. We both started singing Last Name by Carrie Underwood which made everyone laugh.

"I need to go to the store to get more feed." I said smiling at my family. Everyone nodded smiling at me, I left and loaded up my truck. When I arrived back home I walked right through the living room not bothering to look around, I put everything into the kitchen.


End file.
